Keep On Chasing
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Katie and Oliver are going on Christmas holiday together and are spending it on the romantic slopes of the Swiss Alps. What happens when one epic kiss opens a million doors? Set in Oliver's 7th Hogwarts year. Steamy. Sexy. Sweet.    Read me!
1. Holiday Horrible

**A/N-Guys, I'm the worst. It's not fictionally correct, but in this fanfiction Katie Bell is a fifth year in Oliver's seventh year. That's all, kay? **

**XOXO**

**Keep On Chasing**

**Holiday Horrible**

**Chapter 1**

**Katie's POV**

His dark brown commanding eyes stared deeply into my own unthreatened hazel gaze. The moment was heated and it was just getting started. The others watched slow and carefully; not wanting to miss a moment of the intense encounter that was taking place before them. This would go down in the history books. Oh yes—it would.

One seventh year Oliver Andrew Alexander Wood would regret the day he challenged one fifth year Katherine Marie Bell to a one on one match of Quidditch. I would make him eat his words; I promised myself. "I bet you a million galleons you can't get one past me, Bell." He spoke in his musky Scottish brogue before he gave me that cocky; yet charming, little boy smirk.

"A million galleons?" I asked him. "Let's be realistic here. If I get it passed you, I get a week off of morning practices."

He thought it over for a moment with an obnoxious tint in his eye. I thought for sure he wouldn't agree to it, but Oliver seemed to think he was unmatchable.

"You've got yourself a deal. One chance, Bell. You've only got one chance."

I narrowed my eyes at him; cutthroat and ready to prove him wrong. Never underestimate a Bell. Never.

Especially with a week free of morning practices on the line.

I held the quaffle in my hands, balancing perfectly on my broom.

"3…2…1" I heard Fred and George yell in unison from the ground below us.

Wood tried to throw off my game by winking at me right before I started to move. That arrogant little Scotsman would soon feel the wrath of one frenzied chaser.

I started in towards him steadily on my broom before taking a sudden turn in the other direction. I flew around; getting my mojo flowing. I held the quaffle tightly under my right arm as I swooped around in a circular motion.

I would wait for the perfect time to sneak the quaffle through the hoops. I had three hoops and there was only one Oliver.

But, that was the problem. It was Oliver. He was the best Keeper I had ever seen. It was no question that he would be drafted by Puddlemere United after Hogwarts. He was incredible and would show the world how a true thick blooded game of quidditch was to be played.

I saw my target. I had a clean sweep straight through the far left hoop and I was going for it.

I flew straight for the right hoop; tricking Oliver, before I harshly turned and released the quaffle towards my desired goal.

I had eagerness written on my face and hopefulness gleaming in my eye.

I was kicking myself inside when I saw Oliver instinctively stop the quaffle in one swift charismatic move that impressed me more than it killed me.

He made it look so effortless and unproblematic that I was immediately impressed by his mechanics. He had not a bead of sweat on his face, not a glimmer of doubt when he went for it.

He had whipped his broom around in a full circle and had smacked the quaffle with such force that it went flying far into the sunset. The expert move wasn't what shocked me though. What shocked me was the acute awareness that hit him in a second flat that caused him to react with such precision.

"Game over, Katie." The words were finite and chaste. Oliver smiled graciously at me and I couldn't help but return the expression.

When we reached the ground, Oliver extended his hand out to me and we shook dignifiedly like we did every time we bet each other.

"Don't forget to set your alarm." Wood said to me with an obvious smirk as all of us started heading towards the changing rooms.

"I almost had you." I argued with him. Oliver turned his head down and gave me a disbelieved look.

"Oh, you think so?" he asked incredulously. "If you really had me you would have noticed that I was favoring the left side from the very beginning. I was sitting closer to the left hoop whilst facing the right. You should know by now that I mark the angle I want you to send the quaffle. You never had a chance."

I grimaced as I thought about the play. Yeah…I never had a chance.

"You could be nice sometimes and purposely let me win, you know?" I asked looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"You mean cheat?" he asked like the word was poison itself. "Katie, you know that kills me inside."

"Katie, you know Wood would have a hernia if he ever purposely lost a game of Quidditch." Fred said.

"Yeah, imagine how far his head would pop off." George agreed as the twins gave each other high five's at the thought.

"Hey!" Wood defended pushing the twins. "My head likes being where it is, thank you."

Everyone laughed as the twins started rough-housing with one another. Angelina and Alicia got in on the action; being chased around by their boyfriends.

Watching them made me jealous. I wanted that. I wanted to feel what it was like to have someone care about me and love me for who I was inside; good and bad. Don't get me wrong, I have loving family and friends, but I just…couldn't see myself achieving that life goal of growing old with the perfect person for me. It seemed like a farfetched fantasy that came true for everyone but me.

I shuttered slightly as a sudden shift in the air made me want to curl up in a ball in front of a fire. Not sure if it was the weather or the chill in my heart that made me shiver. At that exact moment, Oliver and I looked up in the sky and saw little white flakes falling down upon us.

"First snow of the season." he said with much enjoyment.

"I've been dreading it." I told him and he smiled.

"Don't." he told me. "Only a short time till you and I are stuck together on holiday." His bright smile made me smile.

Oliver was speaking of the upcoming ski trip our families were taking this holiday season. For Christmas, our parents decided to rent a luxurious cabin in Switzerland for a few weeks. It was an idea they had been working on for awhile now and it was finally going to happen.

Our families had been friends for years. My mother and Oliver's mother had grown up together here in England. They'd gone to Hogwarts together and after they left, Oliver's mother left for Scotland with her school sweetie; Oliver's father and they married and started a family there.

My mother had the same idea when she met my father in a Diagon Alley shop only a short while after school. They hit it off perfectly.

I didn't meet Oliver until I was nine years old at a Puddlemere United game. I was so young, but I remember how I first felt when I met him.

He was charming and alluring and there was something about him that made me feel instantly comfortable and accepted. He had the simple touch of home in human form that just drew me in and kept me in.

He had just turned eleven years old only a few days before and hadn't even started Hogwarts yet, but he already had his mind set on becoming the best Quidditch Captain the school had ever seen.

I guess it wouldn't be fair to tell you that my quidditch career began just from pure love of the game. To tell you the truth, I wanted to know everything there was about quidditch because…Oliver loved it.

I saw the way his eyes would glow when he talked plays to me. He had such enthusiasm when he told me his repetitive dreams of winning the quidditch cup. He made the game more than just a game. He made it a passion, a necessity. He made it magical and interesting and something I wanted to be a part of; a part with him.

I fancied Oliver then…and I do now. Nothing's changed except for the fact that we're older and…still just friends.

Best friends to be exact.

We met too late in life for me to see him as a brother figure and I pray every day that he doesn't see me as a little sister. That's the dreadful feeling I get whenever he talks to me like I'm a child.

"Make sure you pack a coat for the trip, Katie." Oliver reminded me in his overprotective tone as he put an arm around me to try to keep me warm. "I know how quickly you get cold."

See? I didn't want to be his little sister.

"If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who forgot your trunk in your dormitory last Christmas so don't be reminding me of things, Oliver." I evoked and he smiled.

"That's because you were distracting me. You were yelling at me to hurry for the train." he argued back. "So I blame you."

"You managed to remember your quidditch trunk, but not the one with all of your personal belongings?" I smiled.

Oliver lifted his eyebrow at me.

"That's because quidditch is more important than material items, Katie."

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I scowled.

"I knew you were going to say that." I replied shaking my head with a small smile. Oliver pulled me tighter into his arms good-naturedly as we continued to walk.

**XO**

When I got back to my bedroom, Angelina and Alicia were "studying" with Fred and George which meant…

A smile appeared on my face as I uncovered my painting easel; which was in the corner. I would be able to work at peace; to be alone with just my imagination; the scariest and safest place all in the same.

I poured my heart into my work. Most of it looked like a maze, confusing with no point or direction. But I knew if the right person looked at it, they would see it as clearly as I do.

As the brush hit the canvas, I let it come naturally. My brush left a smear of dark brown in the picture I was imagining. His eyes flashed in my mind as I attempted to do their justice with oil paints. Like I could even come close? Oliver's eyes were one in a million and I was lucky enough to look at them every day and have them looking back at me.

I sighed because I knew what a lost cause I was. I was a little girl with a school crush on one of the most popular boys in the entire school. How cliché. I didn't know where I fit in this story. I had many roles.

I was his best friend. His little sister. His chaser. His classmate. I was everything you could be in a love story. And that broke my heart because the fact of the matter was…he wasn't mine.

**XO**

"It's about time it's snowed." Angelina said putting a roll on her plate at supper that night. "I mean its two bloody weeks to Christmas."

"And only another three days of classes and we're free." Fred said before he and George high fived.

"You two are so lucky." Alicia said to Oliver and I who sat across from one another. "You get to go away on holiday together. Skiing and relaxing and doing absolutely nothing. All I get to do is spend Christmas with my aunt Mildred in Wales surrounded by her homemade wax candle collection and stamp albums."

"Doing absolutely nothing?" George asked. "Oliver is incapable of doing "nothing."

"Watch out, Katie." Fred resumed. "Oliver's going to be making you get up at four in the morning for quidditch practice. Holiday or not, he's captain."

"You better not!" I gave him a harsh serious look.

Oliver smiled mischievously; the idea intriguing him.

"I have a rule on holiday, Oliver. I never break this rule either."

"And what's that?" He put his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers with each other, awaiting my answer with a daunting half-smile

"I'm not allowed to get out of bed till _at least_ the crack of noon."

Everyone at the table laughed at my comment.

"Yeah, well this holiday you're stuck with me and I _promise you_ things are going to change." He told me with fortitude.

I put my elbows on the table and leant in towards him with the same challenging attitude.

"I promise you, you're right."

His smile was devilish and lasted for just a few seconds, but it was one that I would remember for forever.

Oh, how I wished it was holiday already. Three more days and it would be Oliver and I; alone, in the snowy mountains of Switzerland.

I know. It sounded too good to be real.

**XOXO**

The train whistle blew and everyone scrambled to get aboard. I planted myself next to the window on the train; excited and eager to see my family.

Angie plopped down next to me with Alicia taking a seat across from us.

"I would rather stay at Hogwarts." Alicia groaned out.

"Would a bogey flavored Bertie Bott bean make you feel better?" George asked holding one out on his palm as he and George came out of nowhere.

Alicia looked down at his hand and then up at him.

"You always know the right thing to say!" Alicia announced hugging George.

Fred looked at Angelina and then at the box of Bertie Botts and got an idea.

"Dirty Sock, Angelina?" Fred asked extending his hand.

Angelina rolled her eyes and gave him an unimpressed look. She crossed her arms and smiled at Fred anyway after he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"George and I have a hidden stash of sweets in the storage trolley." Fred said. "You girls in?"

"I am!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Let's do it." Angelina agreed. Fred grabbed Angelina's hand and pulled her up and behind him before the four of them dashed out of the compartment, nearly taking out Oliver as he went to step through the threshold.

"Sorry, Oliver." Fred yelled.

"Where are they off to in such a hurry?"

"Wherever they are I'm sure it'll consist of shenanigans and injury."

Oliver took the seat across from me as the train whistle blew one last time.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." he said with a warm smile. I glowed at that moment.

Just the two of us? How horrible…

**A/N-Alright. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! This story will be (hopefully) a mixture of all things good. BTW, some steam is to ensue. **


	2. Three Kings

**Three Kings**

Chapter 2

**Previously:**

"_You two are so lucky." Alicia said to Oliver and I who sat across from one another. "You get to go away on holiday together. Skiing and relaxing and doing absolutely nothing._

_**XO**_

"_Yeah, well this holiday you're stuck with me and I promise you things are going to change." He told me with fortitude. _

_I put my elbows on the table and leant in towards him with the same challenging attitude._

"_I promise you, you're right." _

**XOXO**

Did you know Oliver was an expert card player?

Poker, Blackjack, Baccarat were just the very few games he dominated against me.

It's just a little known fact about him that I thought I'd let you know since I was currently stuck in a losing match against him.

Poker it was. A game I was absolutely dreadful at, despite all the times Oliver calmly taught me how to play. His instruction was clear, but my mind was not. How could I concentrate on what he was saying when I was too busy concentrating on how he was saying it? That Scottish brogue changed all the rules.

My poker face was placed, only it wasn't doing the trick. Oliver was excellent at reading people and he read me like I was a children's book with images.

We were on the floor; the wager consisted of trolley snacks and famous wizard and witch cards. I had a losing hand and by the coolness Oliver was wafting off of his body, I guessed he had the winning hand.

"Let's make this a little more interesting?" he asked me.

It was a trick. He knew he had me. I was a cornered mouse with a kitten claw coming right at my face.

"Meaning?" I asked him pulling back. I tried to be as detached as he.

"Let's sweeten the pot." He said with a mischievousness that made goose bumps run up my spine. "Loser has to do a dare the other chooses."

"We went from poker to truth or dare?" I asked with a questioning smile.

"No truth. Just dare. Any dare." he said with amusement, his eyes darkening. "No matter how horrible or embarrassing the dare is, loser has to do it."

I thought about this. Was Oliver mad? I wasn't that naïve. I knew he had the upper hand and whether he was my best friend or not, I didn't put it past him to make me look like a fool for entertainment purposes.

"What? Are you a afraid?" he asked me like a kid tapping on a fish bowl.

"I am not afraid." I argued back. If it was thing that made me angry, it was when someone challenged my valor.

"Prove it." Oliver tempted with great technique. That smug expression on his face was so cool, so aloof that it made me melt with temptation and burn with fury at the same time. He half-smiled at me, showing the bare minimum of his teeth through his awaiting smirk.

"Fine." I clenched out. "Let's do this."

The game continued on. I tried to exchange my bad cards for ones that would hopefully turn Oliver to shame. I was determined to beat him at something since the quidditch standoff we had.

"All in." Oliver stated pushing his lot into the middle of our game.

He was confident. So was I. I pushed my fortune into the middle to greet his with a respectful shake.

Oliver placed his cards down for me to see.

Impressive. He had a pair of Queens, a pair of Jacks and a trusty ten. He looked proud and presumptuous, ready to collect his winnings and send me to my death.

"Let's see em' then." He told me rubbing his hands together as a joyful smile beleaguered his handsome features.

I looked down at my hand and sighed. The moment of the truth…

Oliver's face said it all when I laid my cards down. His expression went from joyous to dazed. He was in shock.

Three Kings and two Aces. Some might say I was lucky. I say I had a good teacher.

I smiled cheekily at him and collected my winnings, sliding them slowly towards me. His mouth was agape, his chocolate eyes large and thunderstruck.

"I double dog dare you…" I said with a wicked smile.

**XOXO**

**Oliver's P.O.V**

I could kill her! Kill her repeatedly, actually. Strangle her and kiss her back to life and do it all over again.

I could accept losing a simple game of poker to her; being that I was the one who taught her how to play and all. But frankly, it was horrendous what she was making me do right now. She was rubbing the fact that I had lost in my face and bringing it to an all new level; a dangerous level.

I had lost the game fair and square, but it was like she hadn't a speck of compassion pumping anywhere through her veins.

I'm not sure if I would be able to forgive her for this.

I had a horrible gut wrenching feeling, a severe headache and I was ready to flee the other direction, but win like a man, lose like a man.

I ignored my frustration and swallow back the disdainful taste of repugnance in my mouth.

"Flint, can I talk to you a moment?" I asked when I saw the troll-like corpse that belonged to my number one school rival.

"What do you want, Wood?" Flint asked with loathing as he stood from his seat in the open trolley car. Flint was tall, but I overshadowed him at my 6'2 stance as he looked at me with his buck teeth and scolding sneer.

It only made it that much harder to say…

"Well get on with it then!" Flint bossed.

I turned my head and looked behind me down the hall at the compartment I shared with Katie. She had an anticipated smile on her face as she watched me. I glared at her and she winced, hiding back in the compartment.

I turned back and had half a mind not to do this, but I gave her my word.

"Flint, I just wanted to tell you…that…I think you…are one of the _best_ quidditch players I have ever seen." The words tasted like venom. I thought I would die at the taste of them instantly to my pout. "I'll have to watch my back from now on." I dug deeper. "You might give me a run for my money when it comes to…the Quidditch Cup."

Flint smirked at me as his friends all cooed.

"You didn't think you really had to tell me that, did ye?" he asked. "I'm ten times the player you'll ever be Wood and it's about time you admit to that." Flint took a step closer and put my game face on. "The Cup is mine and I will rightfully take what is mine."

"See you on the pitch then." I challenged with intention. Flint said not a word, just raised his eyebrows with intent as he smiled scornfully.

I turned around and walked back to where Katie was standing. She also kept quiet, trying to hide back a superior smile and amused laugh.

"You are a menace." I insulted plopping down on the seat.

"You know you love me." She replied humorously taking a seat across from me. "This is what you get when you challenge a Bell." Katie said. "She challenges you right back."

I watched her with meaning, intrigued by the way she could put me in a good mood only seconds after being in a miserable one. I couldn't stay mad at her for long and it was something I was really hoping to improve on. I wanted to be mad at her for more than a minute.

She had a power over me that she either ignored or never noticed. I was protective over her, careful not to let anyone get too close; in fright that they might hurt her. It wasn't my job to protect her…

It was my honor.

Katie read her book; legs sprawled across the entire bench, ankles crossed; completely at ease as she read the interesting pages of the novel. I could tell she was into the story because she didn't fidget slightly at the obvious stare coming from my end.

I was a man obsessed; love stricken, infatuated…in love. At least…I think it was love. I had never felt something like this before. I only felt it when I was around her.

It was strong. It was dangerous. It was its own entity. It felt entitled and didn't want to be silenced for much longer.

"What?" she asked with a lingering smile.

I shook my head slowly. "Nothing." I replied looking down at my notebook of quidditch plays.

My heart was pounding, my palms were sweating and now I was going to be locked in a cabin with her all bloody holiday. I was a dead man walking. I would've killed for a nice long fly at that moment.

**XO**

**Katie's P.O.V**

Oliver was always so calm and collected in every situation; even when he had to do something agonizingly embarrassing. I thought about that before finally managing to dose off on the train a little while later. I had also been thinking about the way he had been looking at me only moments before.

The way he looked at me and talked to me and touched me affected everything that I did in my life on a second to second basis; every breath, every look, every smile, every laugh, every frown, every thought.

Did you ever know someone who had the power to do that to you? To control your life in a way that you perfectly allowed because it was everything you ever wanted your life to be?

It thrilled me because I wanted Oliver to be in every aspect of my life. It also hurt because although I wanted to let go of what wasn't obviously meant to be, I didn't ever want to let Oliver slip between my finger tips. I kept him at my side like a child with their favorite teddy.

I'm getting a bit melodramatic now, but you get what I'm saying. Either way, I had three weeks with Oliver all to myself and that was more than I could have asked for this Christmas.

Better hide the mistletoe…

**A/N-Alright. Here it is. Chapter 2. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you guys!**


	3. Just a Wee Bit of a Tease

**Just A Wee Bit of a Tease**

Chapter 3

Katie awoke with a startled jump as the train whistle blew whole-heartedly. She looked out the window and was glad to see that she would soon be home.

"Oliver." she leant forward and shook his knee gently. "Oliver." He slowly stirred and instinctively put a hand to his neck as he eventually yawned and shifted his body straight.

"Why did you let me fall asleep that way?" he asked rubbing his sore neck as he tried to straighten his back.

"I fell asleep before you did." Katie safeguarded with a robust smile.

"Excuses, excuses." Oliver replied good-humoredly.

Katie rolled her eyes and took out her wand which was resting on the window pane. Standing up and crossing the miniscule row she took the seat next to him.

"Hold still." Katie pointed her rosewood 9 ¾, dragon heartstring wand at his neck, preparing to dissolve his pain.

"Whoa." He exclaimed pushing the wand gently away. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked; his Scottish accent more prominent than usual in crisis.

"I'm going to fix your neck." Katie replied before pointing it at him again. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently and holding it midair. Katie's skin tingled at the contact.

"You're going to snap my neck off and give it to Fred and George to bat around."

"Oliver, you can trust me. Remember when I healed your broken nose last year?"

"Yes, but Katie-." He argued.

"It went without a hitch didn't it?"

"Yes, but, Katie! That was my nose, this is my neck." Oliver replied actively.

"Stop being such a baby." she stated simply. Oliver gave her a hesitant look and released her wrist from within his grasp. Katie pointed the wand at his neck and Oliver shut his eyes tight. A bright light emitted from her wand and within moments, she smiled. "Well?"

Oliver felt instant relief in his neck and felt like an ass for doubting Katie. He glanced at her with an embarrassed look and flushed cheeks.

"Don't mention it." She replied modestly giving him a light smile as she put her wand away.

She went to leave his seat, but he pulled her back to him; wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"Promise me something." Oliver looked down at the fragile girl in his arms. "Promise me we're going to have the best Christmas holiday ever." His accentdrove her wild to the core.

Katie smiled, unconvinced at how amazingly content she felt in his arms; how easy it was to just be her. No demands, no pressure; it was a warm and welcoming feeling.

"Well you can start by making that wonderful spiked hot chocolate you excel at." Katie answered with a teasing smile as she lifted her legs to her chest on the bench.

"Fine." He had resolve in his tone. "As long as you make Snicker-doodles."

The way he said "Snicker-doodles" made a giddy Katie giggle helplessly inside.

"Snicker-doodles?" she thought it over and knew it wasn't even a question. They were Oliver's favorite cookie of all time. "It's a deal." They shook hands on agreement, but the lingering effect showed on both faces; Katie's small hand in Oliver's rugged and large one was like holding a lit match over a gun-powder covered canon.

Their eyes connected in a serious gaze for a few seconds that felt like years.

The train whistle blew and broke them apart from their abundant fixation much to their dismay.

"We're home." Katie said with a smile. Realizing she was still resting her hand in Oliver's, she released it and stood up.

The retrieval of her hand made him slightly despondent.

On the exit of the compartment, a dawning question finally made its way to vocal recognition.

"Where did our team go?"

**XO**

The family reunion for both Oliver and Katie was joyous and welcoming. Their parents eager to see them, made a hoopla right there on the platform; embarrassing to both teenagers, but nonetheless tolerable given the circumstances.

"Katie darling, it's so nice to see you again." Oliver's father Colin warmly greeted Katie with a hospitable hug before holding her back by her shoulders to look at her. "Hope our boy isn't working you too hard. We had a talk to him about it last time, and he promised to behave."

She threw a glance at Oliver who returned with an innocent shrug and playboy grin.

"He's-a hardball, but I ignore him most of the time anyway, so it's okay." she replied; a good-humored laugh eluding from her pleased image.

"Be careful, Da-" Oliver said. "Katie smells of sugar and spice, but she's got fire coming out of her arse."

Katie laughed as Oliver put an arm around her and squeezed her tight against him.

"Well, we best be going. Look at how late it is already." Katie's mum said putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Right." Colin agreed. "Let the Christmas season begin!"

Letting the parents take lead, Oliver and Katie walked together behind them; Katie still firm in Oliver's grasp.

"Three bloody weeks with our parents." Oliver whispered with humor. "I'm doubling the liquor in our drinks."

**XOXO**

**Verbier, Switzerland**

Katie had nothing to say as she admired the view of the snow-capped mountains from the luxurious and overly accommodated cabin that they claimed as theirs for the next few weeks.

She walked past the gigantic fireplace; in which they had floo powdered to, into the spacious cozy living room that had an already fully lit and decorated Christmas tree; with mementos and ornaments from both the Bell and Wood family, placed throughout it.

Katie touched one of the ornaments she recalled making during elementary education and smiled. This was what Christmas spirit was; hopeful, warm and inviting.

Sighing, she turned to look at Oliver who had just walked into the room.

"I think it will suffice. What about you?" he asked with a smile.

"It's absolutely perfect." Katie replied. "I mean look at that view!" she squealed like an excited little girl.

"The best way to see it…" Oliver started as he walked over to the giant bay window where she was. "Is to see it from the sky." He pointed a finger up towards the ceiling.

An outraged gasp escaped her lips, but a thrilled aura made her glow.

"You don't mean flying do you?"

"Actually I was thinking from the ski lift, but I like your idea much better!"

Katie rolled her eyes playfully and accepted the fact that she had just planted a seed in Oliver's brain.

"Kids?" Colin walked into the living room and both Katie and Oliver tried not to laugh from the ghastly Christmas sweater his father was wearing. "We're going to the main lobby house down the mountain for a spot of tea if you're interested."

Oliver looked at Katie; leaving his result up to whatever she wanted to do.

"I'm actually kind of tired." she replied kindly.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed. "It's been a long day, Da'. I think we'll just stay here."

"Alright then. Behave yourselves." The look in Colin's eye looked a lot like suspicion. Oliver often got that look from his father when he got asked if he'd done all his chores the muggle way or magic way; or when Oliver ate his dad's leftover pickled pigs feet and pretended somebody else did.

After their parents left, Katie fell face down onto the chase' lounge, which sat in front of the fireplace. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Oliver.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

**XO**

"Oliver! Oliver no!" Katie yelled as the Scotsman ran around the kitchen with her wand. "Give me that right now!" she sounded like his mother and he laughed.

"This is what happens when you threaten to hex my broom on holiday!"

"Somebody could see us!" she replied reaching for her wand. He was too tall, he held it above her head as he cockily leered down at her.

"They won't. We'll go at night."

"Oliver! You're acting like a child…" Katie said. Then she got an idea. Oliver's wand was poking out from his pocket, underneath his jumper and Katie went for it. She got it out without the slightest bit of difficulty and lightly teased him with it as she backed away.

His mouth dropped and he went after her. She squealed and ran from him, but he was too swift. He scooped her up from behind and blocked her in against a corner of counters. She laughed as he huddled over her, trying to grab the wand back.

"No! No!" she yelled as she tried to block him from getting it. She turned frontward, hoping to slip past him and run free, but she was fully blocked in by his superior stance and determined hold.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere." He solidly met her eye level. Katie nearly melted to the floor right there. Not ever had she been more attracted to Oliver. His machismo and dangerous gaze made him intensely enticing as the walls holding her self-control slowly started to crumble beneath his firm and engaging embrace.

Katie's heart rate tripled in speed as her eyes bore into his dark influential ones and her playful reception turned serious. Oliver's self-possessed smile slowly faded as he tried to figure out what Katie was thinking. He didn't understand what was happening, all he knew what he found his attention being pulled to Katie's lips like a magnetic force.

They looked soft and summoning, like they were begging him to find out if they really were or not. She innocently exaggeratingly bit her lip and he nearly erupted with shameless hunger to taste her. Where this newfound desire came from; he had no idea; nor did he care right now.

"Katie—I need to…talk to you about something…" his words were obsolete to the situation at hand. They had succumbed to his actions.

Katie's lips slightly parted as Oliver brought his right hand up to them and ran his thumb slowly along her bottom lip.

She thought she'd be trembling if anything like this ever happened, but she was completely still. Everything became quiet and tranquil. Her eyes shut slowly as the unbelievable sensation of the movement cast over her.

His fingertips traced a soft defining line from her lips down to her chin, along her jaw line and into the crook of her neck.

Oliver's face was only inches from hers and he breathed her in. He'd always wanted this, he never thought it would be possible…

"The cookies are burning."

Oliver froze dead in his tracks as the statement petrified his dealings.

He was "this" close…to kissing Katie for the very first time and the moment was terminated by the subject matter.

He felt like a fool; a prize git.

He backed away and handed her, her wand. Katie couldn't believe she had just ruined the epic moment in her dreary life. She knew for sure she would die alone with a house full of cats as her only company. She panicked when she felt Oliver's hot breath cascade upon her lips. It scared the bloody hell out of her to come face to face with a dream she thought would never come true.

As heartbroken as Oliver felt, he knew that nothing was worse than an awkward silence after an awkward moment, so he intervened.

"Burnt or not, you're cookies are still the greatest and I declare a pan all to myself."

Katie smiled and that made her feel even guiltier. There was Oliver, the boy who managed to calm her down with a comment, word, look or smile whenever she felt herself spinning out of control. Why did she have to be so daft all the time? Why did she have to be such a coward?

**A/N-There are pictures on my fanfic profile to match the locations of this story. Go check em' out! **

**It's been quite a long time I know, but here it is and I hope you enjoyed. I'll really be trying to update more frequently. Review time? I love reviews! They make me happy. **

**P.S.—Much more steam to come. Hold on tight. **


	4. Stolen

**Stolen**

Chapter 4

The parents tired to their rooms early that night and the log home was quiet and still; apart from a still burning fire in the den.

Katie sat on the pleasant sofa with a cup of hot chocolate as she watched the flames ripple in the fireplace.

She was the only one up still; for even Oliver had wandered off to his bedroom after supper. It had been two hours since she saw him last and she already missed him brutally.

She had a heavy heart and a restless mind and sitting in the dark by herself was depressing, yet strangely comforting.

She turned her head to the right and took a long gaze out the springline window; where it had begun to snow profusely. Large unique snowflakes fell from the sky in delicate poses onto the mountains.

She hadn't realized how long she had been staring out at the frost tinted window, but when she had finally snapped out of it, someone had placed a bag of marshmallows right in front of her face.

Katie turned up and looked at Oliver who had come in from behind her with a humble smile.

"You forgot the marshmallows." he said modestly. "You can't have cocoa without marshmallows."

Katie was so relieved to see him; she stood and took Oliver in a hug that surprised him. Her hold was genuine and made him instinctively take possession of her.

"I'm so happy you're still up." she whispered.

Oliver held her tight against his body; involuntarily shutting his eyes as his cheek rested on the top of her head.

"Are you sick of me already?" she asked with a smile you could hear in her voice.

"I brought the marshmallows didn't I?" he asked as she pulled her head back and looked up at him.

"Where's your cup?" she asked.

"Right here." He replied holding up a cup in his hand.

Katie looked dumbfounded.

"Very suave." she alleged with a curtsy smile.

"Would you expect any less?" he asked humorously.

The both of them took a seat on the sofa together and doctored there hot chocolate's.

"What are you still doing awake?" he asked her casually, but the inquisitiveness was so much deeper than the surface showed.

Katie sighed and didn't want to answer honestly, so she gave him a half answer.

"Just a lot on my mind, I suppose." There; an honest answer. "What about you? I thought you retired hours ago."

"Same reason." He looked at her; flames reflecting in his eyes from the fire. "You know…" he started. "The sugar in this cup isn't exactly going to make us drift to sleep."

Katie smiled good-naturedly.

"Why would we want to drift to sleep?" she asked. "When our dreams are right in-front of us?"

Katie bit her tongue.

"Right." Oliver said slowly. "Even better question…" she waited. "What are we doing inside when we could be out there in the wonderful snow?"

"Because it's cold." She stated simply.

"Don't give me that." Oliver mused standing up. "I've made you get up for quidditch practices in weather five times more wintry than that outside." He took her mug and set it down next to his before pulling her up from the sofa.

"Oliver!" Katie whined. She smiled secretively as he pulled her behind him. He helped her put her winter jacket on and smiled after he tugged her snow cap down so it covered her eyes.

Katie adjusted it and glared at Oliver as he wrapped her large wool scarf around her head so that it covered her elegant mouth. She felt like a mummy in all these layers.

"Ready?" he asked, amused.

She lowly growled at him which made his smile brighten.

He was the first one out the door and into the snow. Katie unwrapped herself; pleased to feel that it wasn't nearly as cold out as she was expecting.

She suddenly took the thought back as pieces of ice splashed onto her now exposed neck and face.

She gasped as the realism of the situation hit her like…the snowball; in which Oliver had just thrown at her.

"Oliver Wood!" she exclaimed. He threw another one; laughing loudly as he did so.

It moment had escaped both of them when it had turned into a full blown snowball fight. They actively participated in a hilarious battle that ended with both parties falling down in the snow beside each other.

"While you make a devil in the snow, I'm going to make an angel over here." Oliver stated and Katie began a laugh so hard that it hurt her stomach.

"I know for a _fact_ that you're not _that_ innocent, Casanova."

"Casanova?" Oliver laughed at her indictment.

Okay, it wouldn't be fair to call Oliver a full blown "Casanova", but the point was there. He was a flirt; a heartbreak Romeo. His charming personality was enough to convince a girl that he was the last gentleman in the world. They would stand in line for him forever, holding on to the promise his smile assured and the concerned way his brow furrowed when he heard something that made him defensive.

"How's your angel over there, Maestro?" Katie asked as she finished hers.

"The halo isn't bright enough." He replied simply and Katie chuckled as she got up and out of her snow shape.

Katie laughed even harder as she critiqued Oliver's snow angel after he got up. It looked a lot like the Beast's snow angel from "Beauty and the Beast."

"Maybe it's not my best work." He stated with a smile.

Katie had tears rolling down her cheeks from the humor she got out of the whole moment.

The snow falling from the sky was getting heavier and heavier as the minutes passed. Katie turned away from the house and admired the view from where they were standing. Everything was absolutely beautiful. The pine trees were covered in blankets of snow as the mountains glistened with the glitter powder.

"Listen." she said quietly holding a hand to silence Oliver from the noise he made as he shook the snow off his clothes. "Do you hear that?"

Oliver looked at her, slightly confused.

"Silence." She said quietly. "Absolute silence."

Standing next to Katie, he gazed at her as she tilted her head back and tried to catch snowflakes in her mouth.

The overwhelming desire to kiss her made its presence known for the second time that day. He tried to make the feeling go away; put it in the back of his mind and not think about it again, but it ceased to be locked away.

He refused to be made a fool of again, so he tried to divert the circumstances.

"I can't feel my legs." He lied. "Maybe we should go in."

"Oh really? Mr., I've-Made-You-Get-Up-For-Quidditch-Practices-In-Weather-Five-Times-More-Wintry." she mocked him.

He couldn't help but smile at her imitation. It was spot on.

"Fine, let's go." Katie agreed when he gave her "the look" and the two proceeded back to the house.

Katie yawned severely as soon as she got into the house. That's when she realized she could barely keep her eyes open.

It kind of disappointed her, but she didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to stay up ad hang out with Oliver. But she pretty much assumed that he was as tired as she because they had had the same journey that day.

Oliver was a gentleman; of course, when he offered to walk Katie to her bedroom door. The two of them had been given the top floor of the log home and it made Katie pleased to know that Oliver was in the room beside hers.

"Well, thanks for the snowball fight." She said with a small smile.

"We never declared winner." He said.

"I think we know exactly who won that fight." Katie said with humorous arrogance as she suggested herself.

"Ohhh, really now?" he exacerbated. "I recall myself the dominant one in that state of affairs."

Katie blushed at the way his comment sounded.

"Katie—"he warned.

"Truce?" she asked holding her hand out.

He looked down at her and accepted the treaty with a light grin.

"Truce."

A friendly shake instantly turned into a firm hold right before Oliver sinuously pulled their bodies together on impulse and allowed his lips to steal a kiss from hers.

His lips were soft and gentle as they pressed progressively against hers; igniting the fire in her soul.

If the scent of him didn't send her mind into oblivion, the feel of his lips against hers sure as hell did.

Like a moth to a flame, her heart beat wildly at the instant contact of the inviting prospect. The kiss was deep, but still. Oliver's lips conveyed waves of closeness as they…searched.

He was searching for the true meaning behind his feelings. Why did he feel the way he did whenever she was near? Why did he think about her constantly while he was away from her? Why was he so protective? Oliver wanted a real reason and he was done digging around for an explanation that he created himself.

He wasn't expecting to come out and do it this way, but he didn't really have a choice anymore. His body was acting on impulses that his mind was too stubborn to redeem. So…he kissed her; plain and simple.

Only, it wasn't simple at all. All he had done was throw gasoline on a bonfire and he'd be the first to tell you that being burned was one of his biggest fears.

The kiss ended nearly as quickly as it came and both Katie and Oliver felt grief as his lips pulled away from hers. Was this the awkward moment? Or was this the captivating scene where he finally told her he knew for a fact he was undeniably in love with her?

"Sorry, I…_slipped_." He falsely apologized with a boyish chaste smirk. "Sleep well, Bell." That charm of his was truly a talent.

The gleam in his eye; the moon eyes he gave her—he may be calm and cool on the outside, but on the inside she was making him writhe beneath her.

Katie was bewildered, but elated at the very least. What the bloody hell had just happened?

**A/N-Hehehe…hehe…he. **


	5. Fever Heat

**A/N-Pretty intense spicy chapter here. Pirates Ye' Be Warned! Rated T for Teen! **

**Fever Heat**

Chapter 5

Often when taken by surprise or faced with a shocking situation, the mind tries to process the information without overloading and causing psychological trauma to the brain. When your heart is taken by surprise or faced with a shocking situation, it goes from beating ninety beats per minute to an estimated whopping one hundred and ten.

Jagged breathing, dizzying high, trembling body; Katie tried to ignore the signs of her physical reaction to Oliver's lips upon hers. The second she had privacy in her own room, she crashed to the floor wondering if she had actually imagined the whole thing.

No. She didn't. She couldn't. The reminiscent touch of his lips still lingered on hers. Katie lifted an arm and brought her fingers to touch the problematic objects, but held back from feeling them, in fear of making Oliver's trace disappear.

She closed her eyes and covered her face in her hands.

"_No…no." _she thought. _"I can't do this. I can't do this." _ Katie was terrified and confused to the core. "Why, Oliver? Why…now?" she whispered.

On the other side of the wall, Oliver stood completely still. His hand rested on the doorknob of his closed door as he thought about what he had just done. He kissed Katie and complicated things far worse than they had been. He was transfixed on the remembrance of pressing his lips to hers for the very first time.

The second his breath; hot and steamy, mixed with hers, he knew it was over for him. It was no question that he got the proof he needed for what he felt towards her. And the proof was…

Oliver Wood was head over heels, completely captivated and poetically in love with Katie Bell.

He tilted his head back and sighed exuberantly.

"Oh no." he breathed out.

XO

The smell of bacon wafted through the halls of the gorgeous cabin as Katie stirred in her sleep the next morning.

She felt amazing, completely content. She couldn't place her finger on why though…

She stretched and got out of bed with a smile on her face. She looked out her balcony's French doors and saw that it had begun to snow big flakes. It was breathtaking and made the entire holiday perfect just in that one setting.

Slipping on her robe and going down stairs, Katie was greeted with "Good Mornings" and smiles all around.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" Oliver's father asked.

"Quite." Katie replied as she accepted a freshly brewed cup of coffee. "I slept amazingly last night and I feel like I had an exceptional dream, but for the life of me, I can't remember at all what it was about." Katie's mother rubbed her arm and gave a sweet smile. "Whatever it was, it feels so real."

"Good morning, everyone."

Katie turned her head and glanced at Oliver and that's when it hit her right in-between the eyes. An instant realistic flashback of the nights events captivated her mind like nothing had ever before.

The feel of him, the scent of his musk, the mannerisms all came flying back to her in perfect detail.

Oliver's eyes connected with hers in a silent, but knowing gaze.

"How did you sleep, my son?" Colin asked Oliver with a pat on the back.

"I had a hard time sleeping actually." Oliver replied glancing at Katie once again who returned the look.

"Really?" Colin asked.

"Wandering mind." He stated simply. "How about all of you?"

The room replied with satisfactory agreements and they all sat down for a nice home cooked breakfast.

After the outstanding meal, everyone got ready to hit the slopes. Out in the free-falling snow, the winter wonderland before them the other night had already graciously outdone itself by layering a few more thick coats of snow onto the mountains.

"We'll see you two at the top." Oliver's mother commented at both Katie and Oliver before the two had gotten onto the ski lift.

This was the first moment all morning that it had been just the two of them.

"This really makes me miss my Nimbus 2001." Oliver replied looking below at the ground as they got higher and higher.

"Oh, Oliver." Katie commented. "It's been slightly over twenty-four hours since you last rode your broom. You can't honestly tell me you're feeling melancholy over it."

"Quidditch is my life, Katie." Oliver replied entertainingly.

She rolled her eyes and accepted the retort with a smile.

There was a silence for a few moments and Katie pondered the idea of bringing up the kiss with Oliver.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words got lost. She instantly shut her orifice and accepted that she wasn't ready for such a confrontation. _Wimp!_

They finally made it to the top of the mountain and the view from above was even more unbelievable than the one from their house.

"Forget the skiing." Katie said plopping down on the snow. "This is all I need."

Oliver smiled at the girl in the snow and gazed down at her with fervor in his eye that anyone else but Katie could clearly see.

He plopped down right beside her and the two sat there with their elbows on their up-hilled knees.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Katie asked out of the blue.

The one thing he wanted was as close as far away got, yet she was sitting right beside him.

"What do you want?" he inquired.

"Hmmm…" Katie didn't want any materialistic items. She didn't want expensive clothes, money or muggle items. All she wanted for Christmas was Oliver. Only…how can you really tell someone that? "Something…I'm not quite sure I can have."

Oliver turned his face sideways and glanced at her.

"Why not?"

"It's not something I can ask for." She said turning her head to match his. "It's something I have to be given and be willing to give back."

Their eyes locked again in a steely gaze that no one had the right to interrupt. Oliver slowly lent in towards her, his eyes focusing on her lips. Her breath got caught in her throat, her eyes fluttered shut intuitively as she felt the now familiar feeling of his hot breath jolting her cold winter skin.

Oh God, he smelt so good. Their lips were an inch apart; almost touching, when they both heard their parents laughing lightly.

They jerked away from each other and Oliver took a hard swallow.

"Thought you kids would be halfway down the mountain by now." Colin stated as he helped his wife off the moving ski lift.

"Admiring the view first." Oliver replied distantly.

Wouldn't that be awkward? Oliver's parents seeing him snog Katie while her parents trailed behind.

The six of them spent the morning on their skis. They all had a jolly time, laughing and talking about old times. It was hilarious hearing stories about the good old days at Hogwarts when Colin played as a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team before assuming the position as Captain. Katie pretty much figured that was why the position was so important for Oliver to obtain; following in his father's footsteps.

In fact, she learned a lot about Oliver that morning. Katie heard hilarious and slightly embarrassing stories about him from when he was small, before her parents returned the favor and embarrassed her. Yes, she did have multiple posters of David Beckham on her wall when she was growing up; including one on her ceiling and yes, she did spend hours a day going around and burying dead insects and building little tombstones for them. She was a very multifaceted child who ate only the tops of muffins and cried every time she broke a crayon in half.

All of these stories made Oliver smile. He was enchanted by how much good was in Katie. She was hardheaded, competitive and stubborn, but inside she was as soft as dough.

By noon, the group had retired for lunch and a cup of tea in the main lobby house down the mountain; where they were graced with a performance by carol singers. A vastly large white lit and red bow covered Christmas tree sat dead center amongst the commotion of the dining hall. The food was amazing and the company was even better.

A French woman at the table across from them smiled sweetly as she watched Oliver and Katie interact. The polite way he leaned his body in to say something to her, the genuine smile that emerged on his lips as he whispered to her in private exchange. Katie's cheeks glowed and her eyes brightened every time he locked eyes with hers; every time his hand brushed hers, it lingered there for as long as it could.

She knew they weren't a "real" couple by the way the two of them looked distant in conversation unless they were speaking to each other. Love was her raisons d'être; for she was a famous poet back in Paris. Love was her forte and she got inspiration from real life; real love.

The woman quickly took out her pad and small pencil and got inspiration from the site in front of her.Her hand hit the paper and the words sprawled across the page effortlessly.

Katie and Oliver got up to leave and that's when the poet grabbed Oliver's arm gently. He turned and looked at the middle aged woman with the glassy eyes and kind smile.

She had a distinct French accent, but spoke in understandable sentences.

"Tell her before it's too late." The woman said before she handed Oliver the note. "Love is too pure a gift to not open. Share it."

Oliver felt an immediate connection with the woman. She smiled before turning away and slowly walking out of the dining hall.

Oliver looked down at the note she had just given him and unfolded it. It read:

_**The spark is intense; dominant, defined. Friendship on fire. It's silent; confined.**_

_**Fever heat, it grows in haste. Distilled love, where's its place? **_

_**He is content, for he's with her. Her soul is on fire. Her lies are pure. **_

_**The air is thick; secrets unfold. Spout your words, they heed no control. **_

_**Accept the fate. It's meant to be. Tell her now. It's not too late.**_

_**-Mademoiselle Colette Duerre-**_

"_Vivre la vie de rêve"._

He looked up and the woman was gone. Oliver didn't know what to say. He was speechless and partially in denial that someone could see so clearly. What a peculiarly gifted woman…

"Oliver, are you coming?" Katie asked after him.

_**Friendship on fire.**_

**XOXO**

"That might have been the best cookie I have ever eaten, my dear." Colin stated to Katie after trying one of her snicker doodles for the very first time after dinner that night.

"Thank you, Mr. Wood." Katie replied with gratitude.

"It's Colin, Katie. I've you told you that." He replied warmly.

Colin was the last one up that night with Katie and Oliver. He noticed a change in the way his son was acting around the darling girl since lunch and he was getting concerned.

"Before I scurry to bed, Oliver may I have a moment with you?"

"Yeah, Da'." Oliver replied with a concerned look in his eye.

The two disappeared down the hall and into the library where Colin confronted his son with wisdom.

"Oliver." Colin started putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "There are people in this world who never live life to the fullest because they're too afraid to show the world who they really are." Oliver nodded understandingly. "I raised you to go out into the world, lift your head high and scream it at the top of your lungs." Oliver comprehended. "Sometimes actions speaker louder than words when you don't know the right way to say something, but please speak your mind before you've missed the opportunity to."

Oliver stayed silent, nodding only.

"She's a good girl, Oliver. I don't think I have to tell you that."

His father smiled.

"Goodnight, Son."

Oliver took a few minutes to ponder what his dad way saying; what he was hinting at more specifically. He couldn't possibly know how he felt about Katie…could he? Was it seriously that obvious?

Katie had returned to her room and had decided to have a light read before going to sleep. She heard a light knock on her door and couldn't believe how excited she got at the thought that Oliver was on the other side of it.

"It's open." she stated.

An overwhelming feeling of glee burned through her as her captain walked through the door.

"I'm not disturbing you before bed, am I?" he asked.

"Not at all." she replied putting her book down and standing up.

Oliver closed the door behind him and walked further into Katie's dim room. It was cozy, warm and inviting.

"I'm glad you're still up. I'm not very tired." he said.

"You know what I find hilarious?" she asked.

"What?" his amused smirk sent chills down her spine.

"How caring you are about my sleeping habits here on holiday, but back at Hogwarts you don't care if I only get an hour of sleep, as long as I'm performing my best on the pitch."

"I do care." he defended.

"Of course you do."

"I can't honestly be that tough can I?"

"Are you joking?" she asked with a laugh. "You're one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. I'm not sure if I hate you or love you most of the time."

"Well…I'm sorry." he replied earnestly. "I don't mean to be such an arse all the time."

"You're not an arse, Oliver." she replied, as she walked up to him. "You're just very determined. It's what makes you a good captain." Katie put a reassuring hand on his upper arm.

Oliver looked down and put his hand atop hers.

"You're the best chaser I've ever seen in person, Katie." He said before looking her in the eye. "I mean it." It was a genuine compliment.

It was such tremendous praise coming from Oliver and it made her feel well-respected.

Their gaze intensified. The question lingered in the air what was going to happen next. Oliver released her hand and took a step closer; literally standing six inches away.

He slowly brought a hand up and slid it to the side of her neck; gently leaning in. His soft lips teased hers excruciatingly. Their lips lightly swept against each other, building the tension, building the excitement before he fully pressed his lips against hers. It was so romantic that Katie's knees almost gave out.

His mouth was dominant over hers as he kissed her deeply and dramatically. His lips moved in repetitive motions against hers in heaps of passion and adoration. Katie couldn't believe how clear everything was. She saw everything as lucid as could possibly be seen. She saw a future with Oliver that had never looked more beautiful.

He pulled her tight against his body as their kisses became hungrier and more urgent. Their lips parted and his tongue grazed hers; burning a fire within both of their bodies. She moaned lightly without realizing it and a growl could be heard rumbling out of Oliver's throat. His hands slid down to her waist and teased the sensitive skin along her hemline.

A single hand traced a trail from the area between her shoulder blades down her spine from underneath her shirt. The tingling sensation she got from his masculine hands was almost too much to bear and she arched her back impulsively.

This probably wasn't what his father meant by "Actions speak louder than words".

Katie took his shirt in fists and pulled him tighter against her blazing body. They landed on her bed and he insanely drove her into the mattress with his superior strength; his body dictating hers.

What was happening? It was intense and seductive. Neither wanted to stop and they didn't have to if they didn't want to…

"Katie…" Oliver moaned out in-between kisses. His lips trailed along her jaw line and into the nape of her neck where he gave her light love bites.

Never had she felt more like a woman. This whole time she was terrified Oliver only saw her as a little sister, now she confirmed that it was not the case in the slightest bit.

She didn't want to stop now that she had started. It was like a drug, he was a drug that she couldn't beat and didn't want to surrender.

She helped him remove his shirt with eagerness. The satisfying experience of running her hands up and down his chiseled abs sent her into euphoria. God Bless Qudditch.

Things took a valid turn for real when Oliver unconsciously dug his pelvis into her. He bit her lip at the exact moment and a deeper growl escaped his throat.

Their lips broke apart and his forehead rested on hers as he tried to control himself. The hunger was so strong, the desire was forceful.

"We need to stop." He told her. "Katie."

She heard his words, but wanted to ignore them. What if she never felt this way again? She didn't want that feeling to escape her grasp and be gone forever.

"I don't want to." she whispered as she kissed his lips again.

**A/N-Dun! Dun! Dun! Suspense. So…I let this one ride. I kind of just let my fingers do the typing and I was just going to see where they ended up and this is what I got. If you didn't like this chapter, I'm sorry, but how can a good romance NOT be steamy? Especially with Oliver Wood? Anywho, leave a review and tell me what you think. Let me know if you like steamy chapters like this or if you like them a little more reserved. I'll take your suggestions and think about them. **


End file.
